


Midnight Sun

by izzzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, I know, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician Tony Stark, My First Fanfic, Protective Steve Rogers, Rhodey is the bestest friend, Sick Tony Stark, So beware, Steve as Charlie, Swimmer Steve Rogers, Tony as Katie, in ao3, its cheesy, midnight sun au, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzzy/pseuds/izzzy
Summary: (The result of me watching Midnight Sun and watching Stony fanvids an hour later.)Tony Stark is a 17-year-old boy with a life-threatening sensitivity to sunlight caused by xeroderma pigmentosum, or XP, a rare genetic condition. He has been sheltered since early childhood because of it; away from other people his age, with a routine of sleeping during the day and staying up all night.Then comes Steve Rogers, the scrawny kid who Tony first saw fighting someone almost twice his size outside his window. And since Tony is one curious and bisexual (and creepy, said Rhodey) teen, he's been watching the blonde walk past their house from his window, basically watching him transform into an Adonis right before his eyes, dreaming of being able to talk to him.A song at the train station and a kid giving him a pack of M&Ms later, looks like the dream isnt too far away after all.But when is life, especially his, ever that simple?





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ok, im kinda nervous to post this. obvs, this is inspired by the movie midnight sun, though im not sure if im following every single thing from the movie yet, if yk what I mean. im reading a bunch of articles about XP, watching videos as well, but sorry if its still inaccurate and bad. im gonna try and make this story as best as i could, so hopefully someone will still take a chance. English is also not my first language, so beware of grammar mistakes and all that :)

**Age 2:**

They were at the beach, laughing, having fun. His dad was carrying him, lifting him up in the air and running around, saying something about a flying superhero. They sat down with mom after, and she frowned, touching his face, his arms, and his lips. Mom took him in her arms then, heading to the car, while dad was rushing to pack up their stuff. 

Though he wasn't aware of anything back then, he raised his hands to cradle his mom's face when he saw her crying, and cried as well when he looked up to see his dad doing the same.

 

**Age 3:**

They were at a private airplane; him, his mom, his dad, and their butler. Once he was asleep, his mom passed him to Jarvis, and looked out the night sky from the window.

He woke up to the sound of his mom softly crying, and though he didn't know what it mean exactly back then, he decided he didn't like how it sounded and how it looked on them, so he cried as well, putting their attention on him.

 

**Age 4:**

He asked if he could go outside and play.

They didn't agree.

He insisted, they yelled, so he stomped away, angrily wiping his tears.

He didn't notice the fear in his parents' eyes.

 

**Age 5:**

They were changing his special window into something more special and capable, said his mom. He asked again and again if he could go outside, and the answer never changed. 

One morning, he looked out his window, and saw kids looking and pointing at his room, saying something. Tony thought they could see him and he beamed, but he noticed the look on their faces and the way they laughed. 

He pulled the blinds down, though the update didn't really required him to.

 

**Age 6:**

His parents were away. They always were, but Aunt Peggy and Jarvis was keeping him company. They were watching him play the piano when his stomach grumbled. Aunt Peggy kissed him on the forehead and headed to the kitchen, Jarvis followed after her to help.

 

The door was right there.

 

The sunlight couldn't have touched his hand for more than 3 seconds, but it was there. He felt it.

He barely had time to smile before he was pulled harshly inside, and next thing he knew, they were at the hospital, and everybody was there, with red and tear-stained eyes.

He stopped asking to go outside.

 

**Age 7:**

After the incident, they quickly explained what was going on.

He asked why they didn't tell him sooner.

They said they didn't want him to not feel normal. Which was a poor excuse, they all knew it, but somehow, he understood where they were coming from.

 

And then the crash happened.

They had a night funeral, and Tony was confused, and mad, and hurt, and he was kicking and screaming when they were lowering their coffins down, telling them they didn't even hang out with him often and they cant leave just like that.

Jarvis' voice was cracking and weak as he tried to get a hold of the boy.

 

**Age 8:**

Peggy and Jarvis moved in officially almost right after what happened. 

Tony cried every single night, and with every single day that passed, his dream to go outside to feel the sunlight faded and faded until there was barely a sign that it was ever even there.

 

**Age 9:**

Tony knows he's smart. He's been told so many times, though by the same four people. He liked numbers and science and stars and metals. He overheard his dad talking on the phone with someone one time, saying it was a shame the world was deprived of his mind. He wanted to ask if it really had to be that way. He didn't. He walked away.

After their death, Tony stopped playing music. He locked the door of the room where he used to build stuff (that his dad set up for him. That was a great portion of the reason why he couldn't bear to enter again) and threw the key away.  

He thought it would be like that forever. That the passion would never really come back.

But then there was this kid. He knocked on their door, talked to Aunt Peggy, and somehow managed to stun her to silence, which was either impressive or scary. 

The following day, a different person entered the house and talked to Tony for the first time since forever. He told him to call him James.

Tony felt like it didn't suit him. After a week, once he was a bit more comfortable, he called him Rhodey.

He was pretty positive that the grin he got off of him wasn't a negative response, partnered with a fond eye-roll and a _'that's all you got?'_

He made Tony's life so much better. He was the one who finally got Tony to play the piano and enter his 'workshop' (turned out the keys were fished out of the trash can by Jarvis when he saw him throwing it away. Tony tried to glare, but he was obviously thankful) after a year again after all.

 

**Age 10:**

Tony thought the boy was stupid.

Brave, but stupid. Which was kind of the same thing.

 

His eyes widened when the bigger kids started to raise their voice and step closer to the little ones, and screamed for Jarvis to go out and help.

 

He found out that the boy's name was Steve. 

 

There was never a time when he didn't (and he was positive that there would never be a time when he wouldn't) have a lot of fun hanging out with Rhodey after his school hours, whom he had a long list of nicknames for now, doing literally anything. He would always be excited to cook with Peggy or play with Jarvis at their backyard for a few hours at night. 

 

But the highlight of his day would always be looking out the window to look at the blonde boy walking past their house, going to school.

 

He tried to get Jarvis to cut the tree that covered half of the road to see him longer. He said no. 

 

It was okay though, he thought. It shouldn't even be important.

 


End file.
